


My Alien Futanari Girlfriend

by perciusblack



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perciusblack/pseuds/perciusblack





	My Alien Futanari Girlfriend

Hi. This is Arun. I am a typical Indian man, not so special about anything. I am 26 years old, about 5'10" tall, slightly overweight and good looking than average. I have a private small business, not very much income. But it pays my bills nonetheless. I am spending my life happily.  
One day, I thought I need a recharge of my mind. So, I went in a tour all alone. I decided to visit Rajasthan. There one night I was sitting in a dhaba eating food. A girl came. She is probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I immediately became attracted to her. Then I observed that two man are irritating her. I had tented a car. So I decided to help her. I went to her and said, "Hey Rohini. Long time. I had not expected you here."  
The girl was surprised but understood my motive. She said, "Hey Akash. I have not seen you. Actually, I am in bit of a trouble. My car is not working. Would you leave in my hotel."  
"Sure. Lets go."  
Then we left there. The two man watched each other and went in their way. In the car, we introduced ourselves. Her name is Shalini. She was talking about herself, suddenly something blasted in front of our car. I immediately stopped the car. I saw a drone had blasted it. We got out of the car and the drone went straight to Shalini. She said, "Leave me be."  
Then she took out some kind of device. When she activated it the drone fell to the ground. But I knew this is only temporary. So we got into the car and leave with full speed. After reaching a safe place I asked her, "Who are you?"  
"I am a human."  
I smiled. This answer told me everything. I said, "So. You are an alien."  
Then she told me her story. She is a traveller. She was travelling through the system when this drone had found her. The drone wants to capture her and learn about their homeworld. I promised her to help her to get rid off the drone.


End file.
